


I rent a place on Cornelia Street.

by orphan_account



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (?), Alternate Universe, M/M, NYC Setting, Slow Burn, idk i've never written an AU before I don't know the proper tagging lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if David never had to move to Schitt's Creek and Patrick ran away to NYC instead?





	1. I hope I never lose you.

“To David!” the crowd huddled at the bar chanted. They were surrounding a man with bushy yet styled eyebrows wearing a black sweater that puffed out in random places. They all downed their shots, immediately asking for another. As the bartender obliged David smiled as many patted his back.

They were congratulating him on another successful gallery opening. The line to get in to his exhibit twisted around the block. This was the first time he actually felt proud of himself. He dared say he was happy. That might have been the five shots of tequila he’s already taken though.

He checked his phone. No messages from his sister or parents. He shoved it back into his pocket.

Everyone passed the shots around, David didn’t get one.  _ They must’ve miscounted the number to pour _ , he thought. He watched as the bartender printed out another receipt and put it next to his credit card.

In the back of the bar, Patrick sat and watched the loud crowd. His eyes drifting more than once to who seemingly was the man of the hour. He was the tallest of the group, so Patrick blamed it on that.

He finally looked back to his drink, which was for now just a beer but he suddenly feels like he needs something stronger. Beside him, his phone continued to light up. Messages from Rachel asking where he went, if he’s coming back, what she can do to try and fix them. He turns off his phone.

Patrick chugged back the rest of his beer.

The sudden movement out of the corner of David’s eye of a man quickly downing the rest of his beer made him turn in the direction. The first thing David noticed was his outfit. A blue button down and jeans wasn’t exactly bar attire, even one in this part of town. David looked at the man’s face. It was soft, but his expression had his mouth in a tight thin line. His shoulders were tense.

David wondered what was bothering such a beautiful creature. Suddenly, they locked eyes. Patrick turned away first, but looked up again once he still felt David’s eyes on him. David raised an eyebrow in question but neither moved a muscle. David’s tries to decipher why he felt so warm all of a sudden.

_ The alcohol _ , he thinks. It must be.

Again, he’s whisked into doing another shot, or two, by his friends at the bar. David makes his way towards the bathroom, suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

He walks in, splashing water on his face, not knowing what he’s feeling. He closes his eyes and is greeted with the image of the man at the back of the bar.

The door swings open, David jumps, now standing face to face with that same man.

“Oh...sorry I, uh, sorry,” the man says. David notices how soft his voice is. Soothing, he thinks.

“Oh no it’s um...okay I was just uh...getting some air,” Daivd replied.

“In the bathroom?” the man asked, a small lopsided smile.

“Uh yeah. Yep, yes,” David muttered, biting back the embarrassment on his face, “Well I'm just going to...go back to the bar now yep thanks.”

David returned to the bar to see only one person from the group left, he gave her a tight smile.

“Oh good there you are! So everyone went back to Ursula’s place. They all wanted me to tell you thanks for the drinks. See you later love ya,” she said. David didn’t even have time to respond before she was out the door. He turned to the bartender, asking for another shot. He ignored the sympathetic smile from her.

Patrick watched as the stranger headed back to the bar, where he talked to some girl briefly before she walked out like she was fleeing a crime scene. The man then turned to the bar as sat as the bartender poured another shot. Something in Patrick’s chest pinged. He saw how slumped the man’s shoulders were as he downed the shot.

Patrick walked over and sat next to him. David looked at him from the corner of his eye. Patrick ordered a whisky on the rocks.

“Bold choice,” the man said, he finally turned towards Patrick. Up close Patrick could see his features up close. His well maintenanced stubble outlined his jaw, his dark brown eyes. Patrick had to force himself to not look at his lips.

Patrick nodded at him as he took a sip. There was a silence between them. Patrick could feel the man’s gaze on him, he stuck out his hand. “I’m Patrick,” he said.   
The man started at his hand like it was going to bite him before he took it, “David,” he said.

_ Soft _ , Patrick thought.

_ Rough _ , David thought.

“Nice to meet you David. You had quite the entourage earlier,” Patrick said. He noticed David tense slightly before giving him a slight sideways smile.

“Yeah we do that every time I open a new exhibit. Tonight’s opening went really well actually,” David said. Patrick watched his eyes light up slightly as he said the last sentence. Realization hit him.

“Wait. You’re David Rose,” Patrick said.

“The one and only,” he replied.

“You know the first job I ever had was at one of your dad’s video stores. I remember the late fees being outrageous,” Patrick said. David laughed slightly.

“Your secret is safe with me,” David said, he leaned in towards Patrick ever so slightly.

Another silence between them. Patrick took another swig of his drink as he felt his throat go dry. 

David looked at the now empty glass of whisky, “Can I get you another one,” he asked.

“You don’t have to do that,” Patrick said..

“Please, I insist,” David said.  _ ‘It’s all I’m good for’ _ he thought.

Patrick just nodded in reply at that. The bartender filled his glass.

David ordered a vodka soda, they clinked glasses, the didn’t break eye contact as they took the first sip.

“So what brings you here, Patrick? No offense but I don’t take you as the big city type,” David said. Patrick chuckled, David’s stomach did a flip.

“What gave it away?”

“Well,” David began, “You’re wearing a button down shirt and jeans and dress shoes to one of the most hipster bars in Greenwich Village.”

Patrick looked around, he could admit he did feel a bit out of his element in not only this bar, but the whole city. But anywhere was better than...where he was. Now it was his turn to tense a bit, David picked up on the shift.

“Fair enough,” Patrick said, he tried to keep his tone light, “I, uh, got a job offer working with real estate. This guy named Ray needed an assistant and he’s letting me live in his house for free, which doesn’t really seem to be the norm around here. So I took it.”

David listened to him intently, he looked at his mouth as he spoke, he physically had to stop himself from sliding any closer to Patrick, as to not scare him off.

And more literally he would fall out of the bar stool if he did.

Patrick was aware of how close they were now. Even more aware of how much he liked it. Aware that their knees were touching. “So what about you? What’s your new gallery up to?” he said, trying to change the subject.

David straightened himself, separating themselves only ever so slightly, knees still connected, “Well there was a performance artist who started to strip off their clothes whenever they made eye contact with any of the guests. She did this for four hours until she ran out of clothes, everyone loved it,” he said.

Patrick laughed at the image, David face turned sour, he felt like he was being mocked like so many times before. But he saw pure joy in Patrick’s face as his cheeks got even redder, “Sorry. Sorry I don’t mean to laugh. I’m not laughing at you. It’s just. That sounds like a lot of clothes,” Patrick said. David relaxed.

“Oh no it was, they were a big ball of sweaters and t-shirts. I don’t know how they didn’t die of heat stroke honestly,” David said, he started to laugh too. It was a funny image.

“Well thankfully it is the middle of winter,” Patrick said, “Sounds like this was perfect planning on your part.”

David blushed at his oddly specific compliment. Patrick looked at their again empty glasses, he signaled the bartender and ordered for him and David.

David should have probably admitted that his vision started to go blurry a few drinks ago, but he didn’t want whatever was happening here to stop.

Patrick felt so warm. The whisky went down so smooth and easy and David made him nervous for whatever reason. He needed the stiff drink to help calm him down.

“You didn’t have to buy me this,” David slurred. He tried to keep his eyes open.

Patrick smiled. “No, we’re celebrating you tonight yeah? It’s only custom to have at least one thing paid for you,” he said.

David stopped swaying at the sincerity of that comment. He didn’t expect something like that to be said to him ever, let alone a complete stranger.

Patrick noticed how much that comment seemingly affected David. He was suddenly afraid he said something wrong, “Sorry, I mean I uh, didn’t mean to impose on...whatever,” he said.

David shook his head, a little too fast as the moment caused him to swing forward. He caught himself, his one hand quickly grabbing on to Patrick’s upper thigh to steady himself.

David mentally noted how strong they felt.

Suddenly aware of what was happening, David jumped back from Patrick. Their knees no longer touched, they finally were a normal distance away from each other.

“You uh, weren’t imposing, thank you for the drink. I’m, uh, sorry about that just now. Maybe i’ve had enough,” David said.

Patrick nodded, “Yeah maybe me too,” he said. He gently grabbed David’s thigh as he stood up, he closed his tab. He looked back over at David, who just looked at him a little wide eyed.

David signaled the bartender, who gave him his own tab to close.

Patrick noticed the various receipts, and the one big long one David signed. His heart sank.

Now David stood, the height difference between the two now evident. Patrick cleared his throat,

“Would you like to share a cab then, David?” he asked. David bit his lip, trying to hide another smile.

He nodded, “Sure yeah that sounds good.”

Patrick winked at him as he started to make his way towards the door. It took David a few moments to recover before he followed suit.

The walked out together in the frigid December air. The crispness began to sober up the both of them. Christmas lights twinkled on the lampposts. It was all so beautiful. They waited for a cab in silence. Their hands dangled dangerously close beside each other.

A cab pulled up to the curb, ruining whatever moment may have happened. Patrick let out a deep sigh as he got into the backseat.

They gave the cab driver two separate address, he looked at them funny for a moment before moving back onto the street, both men blushed at that.

They looked out of each others separate windows for a moment, but their legs were back together, slightly entangled with each other.

It was subtle enough to not scare either of them off.

Patrick was lost in thought. He didn’t know what to think about the situation he found himself in. He never did this, even when he was on a break from Rachel and went out to try and find someone else, he never found anyone who clicked like this. Patrick felt so eager to be close to David, touching him felt so natural.

_ ‘Shit’  _ Patrick thought.

David was just as lost. He’s known Patrick now for maybe two hours now and yet he’s in a cab with him. Their legs wrapped around each other’s ankles. Going to different places, he had to remind himself.

_‘Fuck’_ he thought.

Unless…

“Actually,” David said, a little too loud given how small the space, Patrick jumped slightly, “It’s pretty late, I, uh, have a place not far from here. On Cornelia Street if we just want to go there? I can drive you home in the morning,” he proposed. He twisted his hands together in anticipation.

Patrick gazed at the clock on the dashboard. It read nine forty-five.

He nodded at David, “Okay. Sure.”

David smiled, as he gave the new address to the driver.

When they walked into the front door, Patrick’s jaw dropped seeing the entrance. He wasn’t in Kansas anymore.

He was in a multi-millionaire dollar rental townhouse with the son of a video rental tycoon. 

David blushed at Patrick’s reaction as he cleared his throat, “Uh do you want anything to drink? Water maybe, to curb whatever may happen tomorrow morning,” he suggested.

“That sounds good. Thank you,” Patrick said.

David left towards what Patrick could assume was the kitchen. He started to explore the space.

He took a right from the stairway into a long room that had an indoor pool.

“A fucking pool,” he whispered.

“Oh so you found it,” David’s voice said behind him. Patrick turned towards him, taking the glass offered to him.

“Thanks,” he said. They both took a drink, Patrick turned his attention back to the pool.

“Care for a swim,” he asked. David eyed him.

“Like right now?”

“Yes right now. Why not, is there anything else to do?” Patrick posed.

David could think of a few things.

He tried to shake that from his mind however when Patrick looked at him expectantly.

“Okay yeah sure there’s um some swimsuits in that trunk over there. You should be able to fit in one of them. Bathroom is right through the door there on the left” David said.

“Already prepared I see,” Patrick said.

David was sure the mixture of alcohol and  _ whatever the hell else _ he was feeling right now wasn’t good to swim in right now. But Patrick’s insistence was contagious and he quickly grabbed the pair he knew he looked best in and changed.

David was suddenly aware that agreeing to swim meant agreeing to let a complete stranger see him topless.   


Sure he’s had countless one night stands. But often times more drugs and alcohol were involved in that.

And that was meaningless sex. This was different. Somehow.

He walked back into the pool room, thankful to see the lights were pretty dim and Patrick was already in the pool. He was laying on his back, eyes closed. David allowed himself one lookover before focusing on the mini bar towards the wall.

Hangover be damned, he needed another drink.

He poured two glasses of whatever he could get his hands on first and headed towards Patrick. When he turned around he saw Patrick was already looking at him. He was giving David the same lookover he just did.

David took a big, long sip of his drink.

Patrick smiled, “What happened to the water?”

“That’s no fun,” David replied.

“Can’t exactly argue with that.” Patrick took his drink and also took a long sip.

David got in slowly, first sitting on the edge of the pool and putting his legs in before he pushed off. The water hit just above the waistband of his swim trunks

The water was warm considering he hadn’t really used this place in a few months. His SoHo place more centrally located in the heart of the city and near his gallery.

Patrick watched David as he entered the pool. It was done with so much grace, like he felt safe in the water. He looked him up and down again. Patrick noted the places when David’s chest wasn’t quite smoothed out with the rest of it. He wanted to reach out and do it, but kept his fist clenched at his side so he couldn’t.

Patrick noticed how David looked lost in thought, he took some water and splashed his chest, making him yelp.

“What was that for you jerk!” he screamed, pushing water back in Patrick direction.

Thus began a fierce battle. They splashed at each others faces, yelling and laughing, water getting everywhere.

David finally proposed a truce, not wanting too much chlorine to get into his hair. Patrick laughed at his excuse.

“Fine, next time you’ll just have to make sure you have a swim cap on huh?” he said.

David nodded, he ignored the flip in his stomach when Patrick said next time.

The sat and swam and drank and talked until David saw that the clock said it was nearing one thirty in the morning, “Oh my god, look at the time,” he gasped. The alcohol in almost complete control now.

Patrick looked up, “oh yeah. It’s actually late now,” he said.

“Excuse me?” David said.

“Nothing,” Patrick brushed off.

Despite David’s observation about the time, neither of them actually made a move to leave the pool.

They were close again like they were in the cab. Eyes locked on each other. David saw Patrick’s eyes dart towards his lips as he started to lean forward. David put a hand on his chest before he could lean anymore forward.

“Patrick, uh, maybe we should stop. Go get some sleep. I have a guest room you can use, you can borrow some of my clothes” David said.

Patrick snapped out of his haze, eyes refocusing he floated backward to put space between them. “Okay yeah that sounds good,” he replied. He jumped out of the pool before David could really respond.

David got out too, he tried to ignore the hurt in Patrick’s voice.

They walked in silence to the guest room. David had three in this house, he decided to give Patrick the biggest one.

They stood outside the door. More silence. Again Patrick was looking at David’s lips, and again he was moving forward.

This time David didn’t stop him. Patrick kissed him. It was soft and cold, they were in the pool for a long time, their body temperatures needed to regulate again.

David reached to put a hand behind Patrick's neck to pull him closer. Patrick liked that.

They kissed for a little bit longer. Patrick tried to escalate it, but David kept them steady, he finally pulled back after a few more moments. Patrick didn’t like that.

“Good night, Patrick,” David said, he turned to walk to his room.

“Good night, David,” Patrick whispered, watching him leave. He entered his room and practically ran to the bed. The sheets were soft and smelled nice. He could still feel David’s hand on his neck.

David got to his room and shut the door. He laid down on his bed and let out a long sigh, “what the fuck was that,” he said a loud.

Both men tried to sleep. Both were unsuccessful.


	2. It's Nice to Have a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh yeah did y'all order the trapped inside because of bad weather trope with a hefty side of angst and pining? Here ya go eat your heart out!

When it was obvious that Patrick wasn’t going to sleep he started pacing around the large bedroom. The shag carpet felt soft under his feet, a good contrast with the slightly cold hardwood floor.

He stared out the window. The front of the room was lined with big floor to ceiling windows, it led out to a terrance that showed all of the buildings across the street. Patrick made night of the light snowfall that began to come down. He turned to look at the clock on the nightstand, it was almost five am.

He sighed as he put his face in his hands. He couldn’t get the image of him and David kissing out of his head.

He started to think back to the bar and how close they were when they were talking, it felt like there needed to be a part of him touching David at all times. He was so hungry for it. It scared him.

And then he agreed to come over to his place, where they then swam in a pool for hours just talking, and Patrick couldn’t understand why it’s the happiest he’s been in months.

They didn’t even talk about anything specific really. Just how long Patrick’s been here, if he likes it. What David likes about it, what’s next for him.

Neither of them seemed to want to bring up the past and Patrick was a bit relieved at that.

He liked watching David talk about himself, which was good, considering how much David liked to talk about himself and his accomplishments. Patrick noticed the way his eyes lit up with dangerous wonder when he would share ideas he had about his next exhibit and who he wanted to perform next. It helped them pass the time with ease.

But then Patrick had to go and fuck it up by trying to kiss him. His heart dropped when David first stopped him. In his defense, a part of Patrick didn’t even realize what he was doing until he was halted. He just remembered feeling warm. And safe.

The next thing he knew David pushed him away and they were walking to separate bedrooms, and in the silence Patrick tried again, fully aware of what he was doing this time. And David kissed him back he pulled him close.

And suddenly Patrick understood what he’s wanted all along and he wanted it bad. But David pulled away again, and left for his bedroom with purpose. Leaving Patrick dazed and flustered.

It’s not like Patrick didn’t know he was gay. The obvious signs were there. The fact that he couldn’t make it work with Rachel or any of the other handful of girls, being the biggest.

He realized it around the second time Rachel and him broke up. All of his friends were giving him shit for letting her get away again. Everyone thought they were just so perfect together and Patrick felt like he couldn’t talk to anyone about the fact that he’s pretty sure they weren’t, given the fact that Rachel wasn’t a man.

He tried to embrace it at first, he remembers when he traveled all the way to Toronto to try out a gay bar. It always ended in him politely apologizing to whatever unfortunate man that tried to pick him up that night and he always headed home alone, scolding himself for being so stupid the whole time. He went back to Rachel a few weeks later like a lost puppy, just trying to keep everyone around him happy.

It wasn’t like he hated the fact he was gay, he just was lost on how to approach it. It was still all new to him, and he tried to not let it show that it was one of the main reasons he left the home he’s lived in since he was born and moved to a city where no one knew him and probably wouldn’t care to.

And now here he is, standing in a bedroom that’s almost as big as Ray’s entire apartment, in a townhouse owned by one of the most gorgeous men he’s ever seen.

Crazy first week.

-_-_-_-

David sat up in bed. His eyes fixed on the ceiling. He was scared that if he moved at all he would find himself walking back to Patrick’s door and finishing what they, briefly, started.

David knew that if it was anyone else in that bar he wouldn’t have given it a second thought. In fact, they probably would have fooled around in the pool room already before coming to the room to top things off. But for whatever reason, Patrick felt different to David. It terrified him.

He saw the way Patrick looked at him as he explained all the different, fantastical ideas he had for his galleries. He was so attentive and focused on every word that came out of his mouth. Usually David would eat attention like that up but there was something about the sincerity in Patrick’s soft brown eyes that was too much for David to handle.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he shook his head and put it in his hands. He looked out the window and noticed the snow falling. He noticed the sky began to turn slight shades of pink. He looked at the clock. It was almost six thirty in the morning.

David tried to convince himself it was the high of the gallery opening that made him so vulnerable to Patrick right now. That the only reason this felt so different because he was a stranger from a small town who didn’t seem interested in David’s money the way everyone else was.

David thought that maybe this is what having a friend was then. Besides the drunken kissing aspect. And that’s all it was, really, a quiet, intoxicated kiss. Sometimes friends slip up like that from time to time. It was a normal thing in David’s experience.

The way his stomach flipped when it happened was new to him, however.

He laid down again. He forced his eyes shut, bringing the blankets all the way up to his chin, hoping to be unconscious for at least a few hours.

When he walked towards the kitchen in what felt only a few minutes later, Patrick was already there. He stood with a puzzled expression over the espresso machine. David bit back a smile.

“Morning,” he said. Patrick jumped facing him, he gave a shy smile.

“Morning. Sorry I was just trying to find out how to work this thing,” Patrick said. David walked towards him, they kept a safe respectable, friendship distance apart.

David sighed, “Well I could show you, but that would require me to actually have proper ingredients to make said espresso. Which I don’t. I, uh, haven’t used this place much the last few months,” he explained. Patrick was silent. David continued, “there is a cafe just right next store. They have pretty good coffee. And sweets.”

Patrick looked out the window, it was still snowing. He wasn’t thrilled at the idea of going outside right now, but damn did he need some sort of caffeine to get rid of his hangover and slightly bruised ego. He looked to David and nodded.

“That sounds good,” he said.

Thankfully, the walk wasn’t that far at all, though they did have to step over pretty impressive sized snow mounds. Patrick tried to not laugh at the obvious discomfort David was in, the look on his face nothing short of miserable. Patrick noted the bags he had under his eyes and guessed that his own face looked the same. Could he not sleep either?

They walked into the small but busy cafe. A line of workers did various tasks behind the register. David looked up at the chalkboard menu hung above them.

“How do you take your coffee?” David asked. Patrick looked at him, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“I actually, uh, prefer tea. I was just trying to make the espresso earlier because well it was...there I guess,” Patrick said. Omitting the fact that he thought it might be nice for David to have some when he woke up.

David nodded, “Well regardless of your hot beverages preferences, pick whatever you like, my treat,”

“Oh no I got it, David, you don’t have to…” Patrick said.

David tried to keep a neutral look on his face. He wasn’t used to anyone fighting him on paying for anything. The fact that Patrick tried to turn down David’s offer of paying for a four dollar cup of tea made him even more confused than anything the men have done in the past twelve hours.

It wasn’t until they ordered and Patrick quickly gave the cashier his card before David could react was when he knew he may be in trouble.

The men grabbed their drinks and chocolate croissants and instinctively started walking back to the townhouse. Both were exhausted and didn’t talk much as they ate. The air between them was comfortable, but David kept thinking back to the cafe.

Not once, in recent memory, has anyone ever paid for David. I mean, it wasn’t like he needed to be paid for, he knew he had money to burn, in fact he did for one of his edgier gallery exhibitions. One of his exes was obsessed with Banksy and convinced him to do. She dumped David two days later.

It didn’t even seem like Patrick gave it a second thought, like he had it already prepared. Why was this one single gesture of human decency fucking with David so much?

“Thank you for the coffee and croissant,” David said. Patrick looked up at him. There was a small smudge of chocolate on the side of his lip that David tried to ignore.

“No problem at all David. Thank you for letting me stay here last night,” he said.

The mention of last night seemed to shift the mood slightly, both men now sat up a little straighter.

Patrick bit on the inside of his cheek. He wanted to talk about _ the _ thing that happened last night, but he didn’t think he was ready for that conversation yet. How could he tell David that’s he’s never kissed another man before without seemingly sounding as lost as he felt. He liked David. He didn’t want to ruin a friendship just because he went too fast too soon. Besides chances were that after Patrick left this house, he wouldn’t see David again. New York City was gigantic and they ran in the most different of circles.

Patrick could swallow his feelings for a few more hours.

Trying desperately to change the conversation, Patrick thought of the most boring, nonchalant thing he could think of, “It’s really coming down out there,” he pointed out. He got up and walked towards the window, the snow picked up and was now blanketing the streets again. If Patrick wanted to make it back to his shared one bedroom with Ray safely he should leave now.

David checked the weather early this morning. It was going to be a whiteout all day. Advisories to stay indoors unless absolutely necessary. He cleared his throat to get Patrick’s attention, “You can stay here for the day. It’s only going to get worse,” he said. Patrick considered it with a hard look on his face, David panicked, “but you don’t have to I-I understand if you need to be somewhere or something,” he added.

Patrick thought it over. Of course he wanted to stay, but didn’t know if it was the wisest choice. Physically, it was. Emotionally, not so much.

In a split second decision Patrick shook his head, “No, no, I don’t have anywhere to be. I’m still getting settled in here, so I don’t really start work until next week anyway,” he said. David smiled slightly at that, he nodded his head nonchalantly.

“Perfect,” he said in a low voice, like Patrick wasn’t supposed to hear it. They stood and looked at each other in silence, neither of them knew what to really do now. “Um, I don’t really have much food wise here, as you already know. But I do have a secret stash of junk food in all my places so we can use that I guess. Also my dad inststed I keep some dumb emergency preparedness kit nearby as well so I think there’s probably food and water in that. And I course have alcohol. So.”

As David rambled on, Patrick couldn’t help but smile at him. It was adorable and he could stand there and listen to him explain where all his various food stashes were until he was blue in the face.

David recoiled at the sight of Patrick looked at him with such fondness it made his stomach drop. He tugged at the sleeves of his sweater as he walked out of the kitchen into the living room. He really didn’t have much in the form of entertainment. There was of course a tv, his collection of Julia Roberts movies, a few gaming systems he never used, and a grand piano that loomed in the corner that he bought really just because he could and it looked nice. His mother put him in piano classes when he was younger, but he got bored of it almost immediately and made the poor instructors life a living hell until they moved away without a warning. Moira was furious, David didn’t care.

Patrick immediately was immediately drawn to the instrument. He walked over to it and ran his hand over the lid, he admired the inside of it. It was a lot bigger than the one he had in his high school music class. He smiled at the memories.

“Do you play?” he asked David, who gave a sharp laugh.

“Not at all. I got this more for presentation,” he said. He blushed, suddenly self-aware of his wealth, not really sure what Patrick thought of it. He felt himself become self conscious about it all. His friends have always come from his same little bubble, where the more you showed off your wealth, the more you were revered. He now wondered what Patrick might about his flashy displays of wealth.

Patrick sat down on the bench and David’s eyes went wide. Before he could ask what he was doing, Patrick started to play on the dusty keys, eyes closed.

David watched his fingers as they moved so methodically across the piano. It looked effortless. Patrick began to hum along slightly. David didn’t recognize the melody, but it was beautiful. He stood leaning over the piano, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible, otherwise David might do something he regrets. 

After Patrick finished, he opened his eyes slowly, for a moment he forgot where he was until he locked eyes with David quickly before looking away again, he blushed. “Sorry, when there’s a piano in front of me, I kinda forget about everything else for a couple of minutes,” he said.

“That was awesome, Patrick,” David said, he mentally scoulded himself for using the word ‘awesome’ to describe it, “I didn’t recognize the song though,” he finished.

Patrick’s blush grew even deeper, “It’s an original. I haven’t written much music lately, but it’s one of my favorites,” he said.

_ ‘Of course he’s a fucking musician,’ _ David thought.

“Well when you become a world famous artists and win forty five Grammys don’t forget about me,” David said.

Patrick snorted, “I don’t think I’ll ever be at that level but I won’t,” he said.

“Well I do have connections, should you ever need them,” David said. Patrick gave him a mixture of confused and sad look that David didn’t want to deal with, so he changed the topic. “Anyways I have a bunch of movies over by the tv if you wanted to watch something.”

Patrick made his way towards the towering selection of dvds. He smiled at how most of them were most of them were romantic comedies of the late nineties and early two thousands. “Big Julia Roberts fan?” he mused.

“Uh, yeah, who isn’t,” David replied, he smiled at the jab.

They agreed on Steel Magnolias because Patrick had never seen it and David didn’t have the heart to tell him that it was objectively one of the saddest movies he could’ve chosen from his collection of films. They settled the couch, and sat as far away from each other as possible.

About twenty minutes in David noticed Patrick shiver out of the corner of his eye. He leaned over and grabbed a blanket from the side of the couch, handing it to him.

Patrick turned his attention to David, thanking him with a slight nod as he took it, he wrapped himself all the way to his chin so only his head peaked out. David smiled. It was adorable.

Towards the end of the movie they were now sharing the blanket and sitting a little closer to each other, but still a respectable distance away. As David braced himself for Sally Fields’s monolouge, he snuck a look at Patrick and saw how engrossed he was, he leaned forward watching intently. His eyes were a little glossy.

The credits rolled and David quickly wiped away his tears. Patrick did the same.

“Uh, wow, well I wasn’t expecting that,” he laughed, looking at David “a warning would’ve been nice.”

David scoffed, “No no, this movie needs to be experienced a certain way. No outside interference allowed,” he defended himself, “but i’m sorry if that was a little too intense,” he said.

David doesn’t think he’s ever apologized so much to one person in his life.

“It’s okay, I was joking...mostly,” Patrick said. David smiled. Patrick looked away, his attention turning to the game systems. “I don’t suppose you have Mario Kart anywhere do you?”

David’s eyes lit up, he wasn’t competitive in many aspects, but he felt Mario Kart was always a respectable exception.

“Oh if we’re going down that road, we’re gonna need some drinks,” David said. He got up to grab glasses and whisky from the shelf. He set it down on the coffee table and grabbed the controllers, setting everything up.

“I apologize in advance for whatever this does to our new friendship,” Patrick said.

David swallowed down the pit in his throat and pressed the start button.

Hours and many back and forth races and challenges later, Patrick let out one last victory scream, David tried to hush him, but was too busy laughing to do so effectively. Patrick ran around the room, one fist pumping in the air, the other chugging the rest of his glass of whisky.

In any other circumstances, David would be fuming at his defeat and throwing a fit until he got the validation he needed, but watching Patrick make a complete idiot of himself while celebrating his final victory made him laugh too hard to care.

“Are you finished?” David asked, he looked at Patrick fondly as he joined him back on the couch. They sat much closer this time, shoulders almost brushing.

Patrick patted David’s hand gently, leaving it to rest on top of his, “Good game, buddy,” he said.

And again, in any other circumstances, David would now be decidedly making out with any other person, but this was Patrick. 

His new friend. That he really should stop drinking with.

“Yeah yeah, maybe good for you, buddy,” Daivd teased. Patrick laughed and squeezed his hand briefly before moving it away completely. David brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his cheeks, trying to hide his blush.

The sun was beginning to set outside, making the room dark, David got up to turn on the lights, and to put some space between them.

“So what now?” Patrick said.

“I don’t know, you’ve exercised all my entertainment options,” David said. _ ‘Well not all of them.’ _

They were silent until Patrick stomach growled loud enough to get both of their attention, “Well that’s an idea,” he said.

David agreed and he tried to see if they had any sort of non-junk food they could eat knowing no one would want to deliver food in this weather. He cursed himself for not remembering where he put that stupid emergency preparedness kit.

Patrick found some spaghetti and some unopened sauce that they deemed probably wasn’t going to kill them once opened. Patrick cooked the noodles as David ran to go get a wine he insisted matched well with the sad meal.

They ate in silence and Patrick tried to stay out of his own head. He tried to not think of the day he’s had and how it all felt so domestic. So natural. He still barely knew anything about David and David still barely knew anything about him, yet this is the most comfortable he’s been in a while.

He liked that David was his friend. He could maybe deal with him just being a friend.

Patrick looked as his plate, he suddenly had the urge to spill everything to David right then and there. But he couldn’t, “I was engaged once,” he said.

_ Or maybe he could _. David stopped chewing at the outburst, “okay,” he said, mouth almost too full.

“I broke it off right before I moved here, like only a few weeks before moving here, like a week,” Patrick said. He wished his brain would shut off now. David swallowed his food and stared at him, waiting for him to continue. “I don’t really know why anyone would’ve been shocked by that. We had been on and off for years before that. She and I just...never fit,” he continued.

_ ‘She’ _David thought. When he saw Patrick was staring at him, he cleared his throat, “So, you uh, came here to...what. Start fresh?” he asked.

Patrick gave a bitter laugh, “I honestly don’t know. I just think I needed to get away from everyone. Leaving my parents sucked, still sucks, but I-I don’t know. And I don’t know why I’m telling you all this right now. Today’s been weird. I blame Sally FIeld,” he said.

David laughed, “A valid place to put the blame.” Patrick’s eyes softened. David bit his tongue, he tried to not push further into what last night meant to him then.

David’s been quite used to being used as an experiment, as a rebound, as both. He’s learned to not take it too personally. It did hurt a little bit to think that that was all it was for Patrick, but maybe it was better that way. He stood up and cleared his plate, he washed it and put it on the rack. He felt Patrick’s eyes on his back. He wished it wasn’t only six o’clock so he had an excuse to leave and go to bed and pray that the snow would be cleared up enough that Patrick could leave and he wouldn’t have to deal with this emotional toll ever again. He could go back to pretending not to care about the people that used him and hide behind his wealth again.

“Uh David do you mind if I use your shower? I could use a rinse I think, after the pool and everything” Patrick said, snapping David back to reality. He nodded.

“Sure uh yeah, there’s one right upstairs near your room. I can get you a towel and a change of clothes. One second,” Daivd rushed. _ ‘Your room. Why the fuck did I say your room.’ _

After he gave Patrick’s his things and he headed into the bathroom, he thought maybe he could use a shower too, if not just to waste time.

When he saw himself in the mirror he gasped. His hair was all over the place, face pale and eyes puffy from lack of sleep and Steel Magnolias. He wouldn’t have dared to let anyone see him like this. Yet Patrick had seen him in this state _ all day _ and never said anything about it? David got in the shower and washed himself about five times.

He returned to the living room to hear the piano playing again and then he saw that the fireplace he forgot he even had was lit. _ ‘What the absolute fuck’ _

Patrick was sat again at the piano again with his eyes closed and again David just wanted to kiss him into oblivion. He did want to disturb him so he made his way to the fireplace and sat in front of it. He curled himself in a ball and watched the flames.

After a while, Patrick finally took a break, surprised to see David by the fire, “Oh I didn’t hear you come in. Sorry,” he said. Patrick noticed how nice David looked now, his hair restyled and his face looked like it was glowing. He examined down his jawline and stubble. He really was gorgeous. Patrick’s throat got tight.

David ignored Patrick’s almost hungry stare at him, “It’s fine. How do you feel about hot chocolate?” he said.

“Never turn down a cup of that stuff. Are their marshmallows?”

“Of course, who do you think I am?” David replied. He got up and headed towards his junk food stash in the kitchen. Putting on water to boil, “Sorry there’s no milk to make this with,” he said.

“I don’t think I can forgive that.”

They fell into conversation so easily, like they’ve been friends for years.

“So how long have you had this place?” Patrick asked.

“A couple years I-um-bought it with an ex. We didn’t stay long together after, but uh my name was on the lease so it is technically mine for all intents and purposes,” David explained.

“Oh,” Patrick said lowly, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

David thought that if either of them apologized to each other one more time he may go insane.

“Don’t worry about it, water under the bridge,” David said. Except it wasn’t. He thought back to that ex he bought this with. His longest relationship, David actually thought that maybe for a second he would get to actually be happy or at the very least comfortable with someone. But like with everyone else, the second David brought even any aspect of emotion into it his partner ran off.

They poured their hot chocolate mix in mugs and David got out the biggest marshmallows Patrick has ever seen. They sat by the fire again, Patrick laned against the piano leg and David sat up against the ledge of the hearth.

They sipped in silence. The snow seemed to have stopped hours ago, leaving blankets of white sheets glistening where the streetlights hit it. _ ‘This is a beautiful moment between friends,’ _ David thought.

Patrick had a pained look on his face. If he thought any harder David might see steam coming from his head. They looked at each other.

“I’ve never kissed a guy before until last night,” Patrick blurted out. David looked stunned. “I, uh, I don’t know I never had the nerve to do it until yesterday. David you,” he stopped. What was he going to say? That he’s felt more spending the last twenty four hours with him than he did in a nine year relationship with Rachel? That he was scared of losing him if he moved too fast? David was saying anything, “David I’m sorry I-”

He was cut off by David closing the space between them. He towered over Patrick, situated between his legs. Their faces were close, lips almost touching.

David kissed him this time. It was hard and quick and warm, and tasted like chocolate. Patrick immediately wrapped his arms around his lower back. They both trapped each other in the space now. David had one hand on Patrick’s chest, holding his firm up against the piano leg, he nipped at Patrick’s bottom lip, which made him groan slightly. Patrick moved one of his arms to David’s hair and tugged. David smiled, even in this Patrick was competitive.

They moved together, trying to get better angels of each other. David was about to find some way to deepen the kiss when his foot knocked over his forgotten drink.

They broke apart, David getting up and off of Patrick. “Shit,” he said, “I’ll clean this up.” He stood up to grab the napkins from the bakery this morning on the island. He rushed back to pick up the mess. Patrick was silent the whole time.

David looked at him and his heart broke. He looked like he had just realized what was happening before they were interrupted. It’s a look David’s seen before. “Are you okay,” he asked softly, his voice was barely above a whisper.

Patrick looked at him, “Yeah. I’m fine. Just uh, a little tired, I think I’m gonna maybe head to bed,” he said, standing up fast and already halfway out the room. He turned to say something else to David, but nothing came. He turned out the room, leaving David still sitting by the fire and the mess they made.

Tears stung his eyes as he finished cleaning up. He threw out the napkins, put the mugs in the skin, grabbed a blanket and sat and watched the fire until it burned out.

“Fuck me,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this....got away from me and before i knew it it was 110 words shy of 5,000 which is......bonkers to me. Anyways. Hope it made sense and you enjoyed! <3 (also I've never proofread anything I've written a day in my life so....sorry about any mistakes)


	3. It's Golden; Like Daylight

As David’s eyes opened the next morning he realized he fell asleep on the floor by the fire. He groaned as he stretched his aching back. He stood up and looked to see the time. It was almost nine o’clock. David hoped Patrick hadn’t seen him like this already, but as he looked at the kitchen and saw a cup of coffee from the cafe on the table with a white piece of paper by it, he knew better.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he approached the table, he took a sip of the coffee, it was still warm, meaning he wasn’t too far gone. He picked up the note:

_ ‘David- _

_ Headed back to Ray’s, as intense that storm was it seems like the roads are clear enough now. _

_ Thank you for yesterday, and the night before, I needed it. It’s nice to have a friend in a city like this. I mean I hope you consider us friends. _

_ Here’s my number, tell me the next time your gallery has a stripper performance. Or if you ever think about expanding, Ray tells me he’s the best (or at least the cheapest). _

_ -Patrick’ _

David couldn’t tell if he was relieved or hurt there wasn’t any mention of their kisses or the fact that Patrick may or may not have come out to David because of it. He thought that may have been hard to convey in a hastily written note. Maybe he’ll text him later, make sure he got to Ray’s okay.

Or, maybe he won’t because the thought of seeing Patrick again, only as a friend, made David’s heart tight. He should be relieved that he didn’t royaly fuck things up when he kissed him last night, but the use of the word ‘friend’ in Patrick’s note really sucked. To put it plainly.

David sighed as he slumped into one of the chairs at the table. He really could be so stupid sometimes. His mother always scorned him about how he was so “laissez-faire with his heart” letting people do what they pleased with it. If she was in front of him right now he would insist that Patrick was different because, well, he _ was _ different. Different from anyone he’s met in his tiny circle. Daivd would argue no one has ever bought _ him _ coffee two days in a row, not even his mother. That had to count for something.

But then again, maybe that is just what _ friends _ did. David took another sip of his coffee and watched the snow melt outside. He didn’t know which was sadder; the fact that he genuinely couldn’t tell if Patrick was just being a good person to David with no ulterior motivation, or the fact that he already missed him.

He folded up the note and put it in his pocket. He grabbed the bag of giant marshmallows and made his way to the couch, he shoved three of them unceremoniously in his mouth, concentrated hard on the floor in front of him; he tried not to think of about Patrick’s brown eyes.

Patrick woke up at seven am on the dot. He guessed that’s what happens when you force yourself to fall asleep at eight the night before. The first thing that came to his mind was David’s kiss. Mostly about how good it felt. How they both tasted like chocolate and the stickiness of the marshmallows just heightened everything in Patrick. How David reacted when he pulled on his hair. How much Patrick so wanted to keep it going. 

But then the hot chocolate spilled and the reality of it all crashed into him like an avalanche. And before he could even stop himself Patrick ran away to the guest room. He didn’t even bother changing or doing anything to make himself feel more comfortable, he just forced himself under the covers and closed his eyes, hoping that would be enough to stop him from going back out there and making even more of a fool of himself.

He stared at the ceiling for a while before he sat up and put his head in his hands. He was so stupid. Why was he so stupid? He liked David. A lot more than someone who’s only known someone else for less than 48 hours should. He wanted to get to know him better, wanted to be in his life as much as possible. But Patrick didn’t know how possible that could even be. However harsh and selfish David’s friends seemed to be, they were still his friends and Patrick guessed they could run him out of David’s life with the flick of a manicured hand. He was intimidated by almost everything about his world.

He got out of bed and headed towards the living room. He saw David asleep on the floor. Patrick smiled at how at peace he looked as little snores escaped his lips. The lips Patrick has now kissed twice.

He snuck out of the house and headed back over to the cafe. He got the same drink orders as yesterday sans the food. He snuck back in relieved to see David still asleep. He sat at the kitchen table and stared down at the paper and pen in front of him. In the back of his mind he knew he should stay until he wakes up, so they could talk about everything face to face, but that thought scared Patrick, so he decided a letter and coffee was the way to go.

That was until he sat there five drafts later, frustrated on what to say or how to say it. The first one said too much, the second said too little and so on. He was apparently the Goldilocks of writing letters about emotions to people you just met.

He finally settled on something probably too short but at least he put his number down, hoping he conveyed to David how much he didn’t want to be forgotten without literally spelling it out for him.

He watched David sleep for probably longer than he should’ve but he couldn’t help it. The rise and fall of his chest, the softness in his face, Patrick could watch for hours. Finally, however, he got up, laid the note next to the coffee, and left the townhouse on Cornelia Street and began to navigate his way back to where he actually lived. Back to the real world he was supposed to be a part of. Awkward, romantic, simple, confusing getaway behind him.

Ray greeted him as he walked into the door, “Patrick there you are! I hope you weren’t too thrown off about the weather. This city sure can surprise you!” he exclaimed. 

Patrick nodded, “yeah I’ve come to notice that,” he said, definitely only talking about the weather. He braved this chance to check his phone. No new texts. Maybe he was just still asleep. Or maybe something happened to the gallery in the storm and he was needed there. All reasonable explanations. 

“Uh, Patrick?” Ray’s voice cut in. Patrick placed his phone back into his pocket.

“Sorry Ray, uh, I uh-” he rambled. Ray gave him a mixture of confused and sympathetic look.

“It’s okay. I was just saying I have some leftover breakfast if you’re hungry. I make great eggs,” Ray said.

Patrick shook his head, “No I’m fine right now thank you. I think I’m just going to grab a shower.”

Ray nodded as he headed towards the kitchen, “Okay but just remember that the curtain doesn’t exactly close all the way so keep the door closed and put a towel down,” he said.

Patrick sighed as he got to his room, digging through his duffle bag and picking out new clothes. He hadn’t even really unpacked yet. A part of him thought he might still go home, to his parents, to Rachel, to submit to the life he knew he didn’t really want just so he could feel like he was ticking off the boxes made for him. But now, he really wanted to stay. See where things might go with David, if they went anywhere. He took out his phone and placed it on his nightstand. The black screen mocked him. He walked towards the bathroom.

Ray’s shower was the complete opposite of David’s. It was small, had sort of an unidentifiable smell, with a plain white plastic shower curtain that really was too small. The tiles had dirt in the grout and some towards the bottom had cracks in them. David’s had the tile that looked like marble, or maybe it was actual marble, with the tub that seemed as big as Ray’s entire bathroom. There was potpourri that made it smell like smokey wood.

And Patrick knew he shouldn’t compare the two, he should be grateful to Ray for taking him on knowing little about him and without any real hesitation. Besides, this is how life was for the normal person in New York City. And that’s what Patrick was. Normal.

He finished his shower, feeling only a little less dirty, and headed back to his room. He sat on his bed and looked around. He knew there was no turning back from this. He grabbed his duffle and started to unpack the rest of his clothes. A weight lifted from his shoulders. He could do this; he could survive here.

He checked his phone again. This time he had a few texts; one from his parents asking if he’s alright because they heard about the storm. To which he replied that he was okay and it was nothing compared to some of the winters he had back home. One Rachel asking if they could talk later; to which he ignored. There was nothing from David.

Patrick walked out to see Ray in the living room reading a book.

“Hey Ray? Is there any place close by I can go for a hike,” Patrick said.

“Uh, there are a few parks around yes. We don’t really have the mountains you’re probably used to though,” Ray said. Patrick nodded and smiled. 

“I can manage,” he said.

“In that case Van Cortlandt is just up the street a few blocks. It has a very nice pond to walk along,” Ray said.

“Thanks,” Patrick said as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

As the bitter cold hit his face Patrick took in a breath and observed the surroundings around him. It was so easy to feel small in this city as each building towered over everything below it. He felt like he really was in one of those snowglobes you’d get in any tourist trap near a big city. 

He followed his phone navigation until it put him in front of the entrance to the park. The line of leafless trees and the snow still untouched on the ground instantly put Patrick at ease. He walked along the concrete path until he saw a sign for a trail deeper in. At first he was able to not think about anything; his mind was able to just go blank as the snow crunched under his feet.

When he reached a clearing and saw the beauty of a half frozen pond his thoughts started to drift to David and how much Patrick wanted to show him the beauty of this scene. Through their talks he could tell David wasn’t the most outdoorsy person, but he could appreciate a good nature aesthetic. Patrik smiled as he recalled the story David told about the one and only failed attempt of him camping that involved his dad and a Boy Scout troop they both were promptly kicked out from. 

_“My dad was so embarrassed. I personally just think they weren’t ready for my pyrotechnic skills,” he explained to Patrick while laughing in the pool that first night._

God, Patrick wanted to hear David talk forever. The nonchalance in his voice that sounded so carefree, yet guarded. He seemed so sure of himself in a way Patrick could never imagine. No one who knew Patrick would say he was insecure by any measure but the sheer exhaustion of him hiding a part of who he was from the rest of the world had started to catch up with him.

He really hoped now could be the start of living his life the way he’s always wanted. Under the anonymity of a city.

As David boarded the plane he knew this was probably one of his worst impulse decisions. Then again, Alexis _ did _ need him. It had _ nothing _to do with the fact that he suddenly needed to put as much space as possible between him and New York City. No, he was being a good brother. Nothing else.

He sighed as he popped a pill and put on his sleep mask. He reclined his seat in first class and hoped he’d be able to knock out soon so he didn’t have any of this ten hour flight to think about Patrick. Or turbulence.

When he got off the plane a car was already waiting for him and he was greeted by one of Alexis’s friends. 

“Thank God you’re here David. She’s been like a super buzzkill the past couple days. Like oh my god I’m sorry that like Stavros just did that to her out of the blue but at the same time it’s like pop a pill and move on with it sweetie, ya know?”

David tried to listen to her ramble but honestly didn’t care enough. He was tired and just wanted to get to the hotel to sleep, really.

It started when he went to put Patrick’s number on his phone. He realized somewhere between the time they spent together it must have died and once it came alive again it came with a rush of texts from Alexis and his parents. None congratulating him on the gallery opening; all saying something about how Stavros left Alexis again and how she was in Prague going off the handles about it. Like it wasn’t the fourth time he’s dumped her already.

His dad asked if he could go check on her and so here he is. Checking up on his baby sister in another foriegn country. Thankfully this time it didn’t seem like a secret extraction from whatever cartel was necessary. He sent a text to his dad that said he was here now and they should be home in time for the Christmas party. Another thing David planned on skipping this year, but if it meant staying out of New York longer he was all for it.

He got to his room and slumped onto the bed. It was already almost midnight, his sister could wait a few more hours.

He entered her hotel room the next morning and saw his sister spread out on the king sized bed. The floor to ceiling windows were covered up by the blackout curtains.

“Honestly Alexis?” David said as he went to open the blinds.

“Ugh don’t David,” she protested. David let the light in and opened the windows to let the sound from the street in for good measure.

“It’s almost ten am. You need to get up. And shower please,” David said. Alexis groaned as she sat up and glared at him.

“Why are you even here? since when do you care about my relationship with Stavros,”

“Um last I checked he dumped you...again...so is it really a relationship,” he said.

Alexis slammed back down into the bed again and screamed, “Ugh whatever David."

There was a knock on the door before Alexis’s friend from the day before came in, “Alexis, hon, the rest of us are gonna head out. Stavros invited us on his yacht in Barcelona so we’re gonna go. Obviously we know you don’t want to come, and we do like totally hate him, but it’d be rude to not accept,” she said.

David watched as the color left Alexis’s face and she gave a tight smile, “No yeah babe I totally get it. Um, have a fun time. Totally fine yeah,” she said.

Her friend blew her a kiss as she closed the door, the sound of rolling suitcases echoed down the hall.

“Um okay so you’re friends are the worst,” David said.

“They’re not, David, they were friends with both of us it would be rude to not accept that,” Alexis said. Her eyes were sad and confused. David bit the inside of his cheek.

“Well. I think what you need to do. Is go take a shower. We’ll go get some breakfast and then be on the first flight back home to mom and dad for the Christmas party,” David said.

“What no I can’t go to that party, David, everyone will be asking where Stavros is I can’t show up single-”

“Then grab someone from your contact list and make them come,” David interrupted.

“Ugh you don’t get it. He said he wouldn’t dump me this time, we were going really strong. It’s not my fault you’ve never formed an actual human connection with someone, David,” she said.

David crossed his arms as he scoffed. Something in his face made Alexis pause. A grin broke out on her face that made David uneasy.

“What,” he said.

“Unless that’s why you’re here. Because you’re running away from someone in New York! You just got dumped again didn’t you! Who was it this time? Some model who wanted to be used in your gallery? A florist who needed exposure for their bouquets?”

“Fuck off Alexis,” he said, “No one dumped me. And my gallery opening was a success by the way thanks for noticing.” He tried not to let it show but his sister’s words hurt, Alexis knew just what to say to really push his buttons. She was trying to make him as miserable as she was right now, but he wasn’t going to let her, “Now go get ready like a decent human being before I post pictures of you with no makeup online,” he said.

“Ugh I hate you, David,” she said as she finally got up and rushed towards the bathroom. David took a seat on the balcony and watched the city below as he twirled his phone in his hands. He reached for the piece of paper still in his pocket. He unfolded it to read the letter again. He paused at Patrick’s number. He hesitated as he put it into his phone. He triple checked to make sure he put it in right before putting the note back in his pocket as he sighed.

He focused on the blank message screen in front of him. He had no idea what time it was back in New York or what he’d even say. A simple ‘Hi this is David’ seemed too easy and eager.

“Who’s Patrick,” Alexis asked over his shoulder, David jumped and quickly slammed his phone down on the table.

“What the fuck, why are you looking over my shoulder like that you creep,” he said.

“Okay well you were like, being weirdly quiet out here. I said your name like twice and you weren’t answering so,” Alexis defended herself. David huffed and walked past her back into the room. His sister gave him a teasing look, “You didn’t answer my question though. Who’s Patrick?”

David rolled his eyes, “He’s no one. Just a client,” he said.

“Okay so if he’s ‘just a client’ why are you being so weird about it,”  
  
“Why are you asking so many questions,” David said. 

Alexis put her hands up in surrender, “Okay, I don’t have time to deal with whatever you’re going through let’s just go get breakfast i guess and you can not tell me all about the ‘client’ you don’t have a crush on,” she said.

David ignored her as they headed to breakfast.

Alexis looked over at David as he scarfed down more waffles than she’s ever seen before. Something had been off with him ever since he showed up this morning. It had something to do with whoever Patrick was, and Alexis was too nosy to not pry further.

“David you do know your shame eating right now,” she said. He stopped mid chew, 

“Am not,” he said.

“This is your fourth plate of waffles. What is going on,” she said.

David swallowed his half eaten bite as he looked down at his plate. Had it really been four plates already?

“Honestly you’re stressing me out,” Alexis said.

“I’m stressing you out? You’re the one going all nuclear and dramatic and having mom and dad tell me to come here to get you,” he said. 

“Please David stop using that as an excuse,” she said.

They sat in silence. He didn’t want to break, but the look on his sister’s face was so intense and annoying he caved. He sighed as he put his fork down and leaned back in his chair.

In any other situation, David wouldn’t ask for relationship advice from Alexis, and vice versa, but he was desperate and felt vulnerable and he really just didn’t know what to do.

So he spilled everything to Alexis about what happened between him and Patrick. The bar; the touching; the talks; the kisses; the goddamn piano. Everything. Daivd felt like he talked a mile a minute and when he was done he was out of breath. Alexis looked at him wide eyed.

“Wow okay and now you have a cute guy, who clearly likes you for whatever reason, back in New York that you don’t know what to do about?” she said.

David cringed. Even after giving her the rundown, he still wasn’t sure id Patrick liked him. Something inside him wasn’t allowing himself to think of that possibility, “I don’t know if he likes me in that way Alexis that’s the problem,” he said.

Alexis slapped him across the arm, they were back in the hotel now. David clutched the sore spot, “ow what the fuck,” he exclaimed.

“David this guy left you a coffee and a note with his _ number _ on it. He couldn’t have been any more obvious. Also he kissed you first,” Alexis said. David pursed his lips, he hated that his sister was probably right. Still, he was terrified of what that meant. Patrick had only known him for a day and a half and maybe this was all just infatuation because Patrick had never been with a guy before and David was just there to help him along.

David didn’t know if he could handle it if Patrick found someone better and left him like all the others did.

He looked up at Alexis to see the worried look on her face, “Look David I know we aren’t the best siblings to each other, but I do want you to be happy, and we’ve both dated our fair share of losers in this world,” she said, they both laughed at the sad reality of that statement, but he seems like a good guy. Don’t let him get away okay.”

David nodded his head. He knew she was right; he’d never say that though.

“Now can you believe Stavros also invited that skank Tiffany on his yacht too? She had a toe ring, David,” she blurted out as she shoved her phone in his face. David scrunched up his face but smiled slightly. There’s the selfish sister he knew.

The two of them actually ended up staying in Prague for a few days after that. They missed the family Christmas party, much to their mother’s displeasure about not being able to do THe Number without him.

Every day Alexis begged David to text Patrick, much to no avail. David knew this was a classic case of self-sabotage but he was doing it anyway.

It didn’t stop once he was back in New York. Suddenly motivated to do everything he could to be the best gallery owner he could be he devoted almost all of his time to it. Flying to meetings with other gallerists, hosting various parties in his various different houses, except the one he owned. 

His father scorned him for spending so much money so fast but David didn’t listen. If he slowed down he might do something stupid, like go see Patrick.

He finally texted him, however, apologizing for not doing it sooner. He was just so busy. Every time Patrick tried to meet up in person David immediately scheduled a mandatory meeting he just had to be at. After about a month of this he was utterly exhausted and knew how stupid he was being but David Rose was also very stubborn. So he just decided this was his life now.

“Honestly David, you’re so fucking stupid,” Alexis said one day when they met for lunch. She was in town visiting her new celebrity boyfriend that David did care to learn the name of.

“Thanks so much for that observation,” he said while he looked down on his phone.

“Don’t come crying to me again once you find out sweet little Patrick has moved on with someone else because you were too scared to commit three months late-what is it,” she said, she stopped when she saw David’s face go pale.  
  
“He’s over there,” David hissed. 

“Who? Where? What?” Alexis said.

“Patrick! Over there by the counter,” he said. Alexis looked to see who she assumed was Patrick talking with the cashier. She got a sly smile on her face.

“Patrick,” she yelled. David kicked her under the table.

“What are you doing,” he said. He looked to see Patrick looking at him in surprise. He started to walk over.  
  
“Oh my god. Fuck you Alexis,” he said as he tried to adjust himself to make him look better. 

“H-Hey David. Um, how are you,” Patrick said, looking between him and Alexis. David didn’t say anything at first. He smiled at him and turned towards Alexis who was giving him a _ ‘what are you waiting for’ _ stare.

“I’m good I’m good I’m fine. Um this is my sister Alexis,” he said. Alexis gave him a quick wave. Patrick nodded at her.

“I heard the gallery is going well. Lot of business the past few months,” Patrick said. David nodded,

“Yeah. Yeah it’s been great. Um what brings you here at this exact moment,” he said.

“Oh I was just uh waiting for someone,” Patrick replied, David noticed his body language become uneasy. A pit formed in his stomach.

As if on cue someone called out to Patrick. The three looked to see a man in a very tight polo walk towards them. He kissed Patrick and wrapped his hand around his waist. David cleared his throat and looked over towards Alexis who looked almost as mortified as he felt.

“Hey babe sorry hope you weren’t waiting long, traffic was crazy,” the man said. Patrick tried to get David to look at him but failed.

“No no it’s okay. Um David, Alexis, this is Ken,” he introduced. The air was tense and awkward but David plastered a smile onto his face and looked at Ken.

“Pleasure,” he said. David stood up from the table suddenly, “Um I just remembered I have to be back at the gallery to oversee some things. Ken it was nice to meet you. Um, Patrick it was good catching up. Actually, my new show is opening up next week. You two, um, you two should come. I’ll put you two on the list,” he said in a rush. Patrick wanted to stop him but he just nodded.

“Yeah that’d be great,” he said.

“Fantastic,” David said, he gathered his bag and put on his sunglasses, “Alexis I trust you can pay for this,” he said as he left, not even giving her a chance to answer.

Except, he didn’t go to the gallery, he went home to eat a whole gallon of ice cream.

He can’t say he was shocked to see this happen. Patrick was cute and _ nice _and fun. Only a complete fucking idiot wouldn’t want him as a boyfriend. David scoffed as he shoved another scoop of ice cream. Alexis was right, he was really fucking stupid.

And now he invited them to the new gallery show just to rub salt in his own self-inflicted wounds. He groaned as he tossed the now empty container aside and flopped on the couch. His phone buzzed.

It was a text from Patrick: _ ‘Sorry about earlier, I didn’t exactly mean for that to happen. Can’t wait for your show. Nice seeing you.’ _

David only replied with the information about what time to be there and what to wear. He then closed his eyes and screamed into a pillow.  
  
  


Patrick sat on his bed a week later and he twisted the cuff links in his hands. Ken was going to be here any moment but he couldn’t get his legs to move. He was just all so confused. 

Patrick went to that cafe by David’s townhouse almost every day, and when Ray argued why that place when it was almost an hour away thanks to city traffic Patrick swore it was because they had really great tea. In some twist of fate or some divine prank, that’s where he met Ken. They started talking a lot and Patrick couldn’t deny it was nice to have him as a distraction from David’s distantness. Eventually they started dating and Patrick was actually happy. Ken was sweet and a decent kisser. He thought Ken was a good, stable choice.

Until last week, when he finally saw David in the flesh again and everything came crashing back. The feelings he had pushed down bubbled up almost instantly. But then Ken came and David saw them kiss and now everything was messed up.

He didn’t expect and invite to this but he wasn’t going to turn down an invitation to see David again.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He looked to see Ray poking his head in, “Hope you’re decent, Ken is here,” he said in his usual chipper voice. Ken smiled as he walked into Patrick’s room.

He sat next to Patrick on the bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Ready to go?” he asked.

Patrick nodded but again didn’t move, he sighed and shook his head, “Actually, can we talk?” he asked.

Ken gave him a weary look but nodded, “Is everything okay?” he said.

“Everything’s fine,” Patrick said, “I just, um, I think we should maybe…”

“Break up?” Ken said, he smiled at Patrick and patted his thigh. Patrick looked scared and tried to explain but Ken held up a hand, “Pat. It’s okay. You’ve been off all week. Ever since we met up with David…” he said.

“I’m sorry,” Patrick said, “You. You’re great and I thank you for helping me and being patient with me and…” he hated the way this started to sound. Like Ken was an experiment when he really wasn’t. He just came in at the wrong time. “I’m not saying that these last few months haven’t been good I just...It’s just…”

“Someone else got to you first,” Ken said. Patrick hated that he looked sad and hated that he was the cause of it.

“Yeah. When you put it that way,” Patrick said.

They ended up talking for a few hours after that. Patrick explained what happened between him and David and that they whole reason why they even met in the first place because he was pining over David. Obviously, none of this was said until now and it did feel good to finally let it all there with Ken.

“Well it sounds to me like you have a gallery to get to,” Ken said as he stood up. He gave Patrick’s cheek one last kiss as he exited the room.

“Thank you, Ken,” Patrick said.

He smiled, “Goodbye Patrick.”

Patrick checked the time and cursed at himself. The show was nearly over. He was about to blow his first real shot with David if he didn’t hurry. He said a quick goodbye to Ray as he headed towards the monster of a city.

David has just flipped his gallery sing to closed when he saw someone step up to the door. He looked up to lock eyes with Patrick who gave him a small smile. He gestured asking to come inside. David opened the door and let him in. Patrick looked around as he observed the various paintings and art pieces. They were all beautiful and pretentious and reminded him perfectly of David.

"This is nice, David. Really impressive," he said.

David almost forgot he was mad at him as he blushed under the compliment. "Thank you," he said, "everyone who was here earlier agreed too," he added on with a bit of a bite.

Patrick winced at the jab and David immediately regretted saying anything.

"David I'm sorry. I know I said I'd be here. I got caught up with Ken-" Patrick started.

"No no it's-it's okay I understand. You don't have to explain anything," David rushed out. He pushed past Patrick to gather his things. Patrick stayed planted in the middle of the room, "I was just leaving now though, my sister and some people wanted to grab drinks..." he said.

Patrick looked at him again, he stayed silent.

David clenched his fist as he grabbed his bag and headed back towards the door, "so if there's anything else," he said.

After Patrick still didn't say anything David let out a sad laugh and was about to open the door when

"We broke up," Patrick said.

David turned back and walked towards him slowly, "okay...are you okay?"

Patrick gave a sad smile, "It was a little rough, but mostly mutual. In the end," he said.

"Well in my experience it's almost never mutual. So that's good for you," David joked, which made Patrick laugh, "we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Why don't you join me and Alexis? Take your mind off it."

Patrick bit his lip, "Actually I'd like to talk about it and I think I should talk about it...with you, if that's okay," he said.

David's stomach dropped as he nodded. Patrick made his way to one of the benches and sat down, David joined him.

They sat in silence as David waited for him to start talking, but he was again looking at all the exhibit pieces.

"You know when I first moved here I didn't think this would be my life," Patrick said, "I thought just stay under the radar while I helped Ray out for a couple months as I started applying to different companies here. Then I would hopefully move out into a different, smaller apartment so I could start my real 'New York experience'," he laughed. David smiled. "But then my first week here, I met a guy who had a pool _ inside _ his townhouse, who was really kind, even if he didn't want anyone to know it. And he was pretty cute too, and everyone knew that," he said.

David blushed. He knew where this was going. Or at least he hopped he did. He was too scared to say anything right now, afraid he'd break the spell.

"But when I didn't see him again for another three months after that, I thought maybe it was a fluke. I wasn't supposed to see that guy again, we ran in pretty different circles after all," he continued, “and when I did see him again, I realized it really wasn’t just a fluke.”

The air in the room turned serious. Patrick took David's hand and laced their fingers together. David felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

"David. I broke up with Ken because..." Patrick trailed. He didn't know what to say to make it any more clear. David hung on to every word. "Oh fuck it."

He leaned in and kissed David, who didn't hesitate on reciprocating. They unlocked their hands so David could grab Patrick's waste and pull him closer, while Patrick's hands grabbed David's cheeks, keeping his head firmly in place.

It was hot and fast as months of wanting from them both finally came together. Again like the night by the fire David pushed him back so Patrick was pinned against the arm rest and David. And again David bit his bottom lip which caused Patrick to moan. Their tongues began to dance with each other. Their hands roamed as much of each other's bodies as they could in their position. David didn't even care that Patrick was grabbing clumps of his shirt to pull him closer.

Not enough to break up what was happening here, anyway.

David's phone began to ring from his pocket and he wanted to just let it ring but Patrick started to laugh, breaking the moment. David groaned as he looked at the caller i.d.

"What Alexis?" David spat, out of breath. Patrick snickered at the state of him. "I'll be there soon-maybe-something came up at the gallery-no everything fine everything's great just uh, doing some late night breathing exercises," he continued, "okay. Yes. Bye. Bye!" he said as he hung up.

Patrick raised an eyebrow at him, "everything alright?" He asked. They both sat up in a normal sitting position again. David smiled at him,

"She was just asking where I was and if I'd be there soon. As if showing up fashionably late wasn't my MO anyways," David said, he leaned in to kiss Patrick again. This time is was slow and soft and had both of them feeling light headed. Patrick smiled as he broke them apart again,

"But I mean. You should probably get going. You don't wanna keep all your guests waiting," he said, he leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

They both smiled at each other, David played with the zipper on Patrick's jacket and he thought it over, "you should come with me, though. If you want. I'd, um, enjoy it a lot more if you were there," he said.

Patrick smiled, he took David's hands back into his, he kissed his knuckles. He nodded, "Sure. I'd like that. Maybe you could buy me a drink,"

They stood up and walked towards the door. They walked down the street to the bar, hand in hand.

“So, uh, what was the reason you broke up with Ken? You never actually said it,” David said, he didn’t try to hide his smile.  
  
Patrick beamed at him as he laughed and shrugged his shoulders, “Oh, I uh, liked someone else,” he said. 

“Oh well do they like you back because that’s a pretty bold move,” Davis said.

Patrick squeezed their hands, “I certainly hope he does, otherwise the last couple minutes have been a little awkward.”  
  
David laughed as they walked inside. He saw Alexis first, who looked between him and Patrick and gave a small grin and a knowing nod. She distracted the group, made sure they all had drinks before she turned back to her brother and gave him a wink. 

David smiled and looked at Patrick, “Actually, you know what. Let’s get out of here. I, uh, rent a place not far from here,” he said.

Patrick laughed, “Does it have a pool,” he said.

“It does actually. And a piano. And a wide range of Julia Roberts DVDs,” David said.

“Sounds great,” Patrick said.

As they rode back to the same place that started it all Patrick watched the streetlights out the window, smile never fading.

  
They walked in the door. Patrick saw that nothing had really changed. They were barely inside before Patrick kissed David again. David laughed into it, enjoying it for a few moments before he gently pushed Patrick away from him. He rolled his eyes at Patrick’s not so subtle pout. 

“Come on. I’m starving and actually have food here now,” he said.

Patrick dramatically sighed as he made his way towards the kitchen. David watched him with an amused smile on his lips.

They cooked some food and talked about everything they could think of. It was easier than it had been before. It still didn’t feel real to David, that someone actually wanted to hear what he had to say, but he embraced it.

Patrick smiled as David talked about things he didn’t quite understand. For the first time in months, or maybe even his whole life, everything felt right.

They sat on the couch and watched another movie. Well, David watched the movie, Patrick fell asleep, head on his shoulder. He thought maybe they should just head to bed, but turning off Pretty Woman before the end was a mortal sin in the David Rose bible, so he stayed put. Technically, falling asleep during it was up there too, but he gave Patrick a pass.

Patrick woke up just as the credits began to roll. “Hey sleepyhead,” David said. Patrick nuzzled his face into David’s neck as he came to.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he said. He kissed David’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, it’s pretty late. Why don’t we just go to bed,” David said.

Patrick agreed wordlessly. They stumbled up to the third floor where they both stopped outside David’s door, “I obviously have other rooms. You don’t have to sleep with me, I um, meant in the same bed as me,” David stuttered. Patrick laughed as he took his hand.

“I’m fine with sleeping in the bed, David,” he said. David smiled as they walked in together.

Once changed and under the covers they faced each other and stared into each other’s eyes long enough to make David’s skin crawl with a mix of different he didn’t know what to do.

Finally they just curled into each other, wrapping their arms around the other. They both fell asleep; their chests fell in sync.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL for reading and a double THANK YOU for being patient as tried to write this last chapter. All your kind words and kudos put such a dumb smile on my face :)))) Hope you all enjoyed and have an awesome day/year/life!
> 
> (p.s. #StreamLover. If it wasn't already obvious the three songs that really inspired this little mini-series were 'Cornelia Street', 'It's Nice to Have a Friend', and 'Daylight'!)

**Author's Note:**

> #StreamLover I kinda do want to make this into at least a 3-part mini series type thing I'm just so inspired by the relationship and this album!!!! Thanks for reading stay tuned for part 2 (hopefully) this has been the longest work i've ever written I think oh goodie.


End file.
